1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filters, and more particularly, to improvements in filter installation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Inlet systems for gas turbines are generally used for treating fluid (e.g., air) that passes to the gas turbine. The fluid can be treated by filtering the fluid with one or more filter elements extending within the inlet system. Each filter element may include a pleated hydrophobic or oleophobic media that can simultaneously limit the passage of particles and liquid through the pleated hydrophobic or oleophobic media. However, due to particle buildup, wear and tear, or the like, the filter elements may occasionally need to be removed, replaced, and/or reinstalled. Further, the inlet system may include many filter elements, such that the removal and reinstallation process can be time consuming and can reduce the availability of the gas turbine system due to downtime. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a filter installation device that can reduce the time spent on removing and reinstalling the filter elements. Additionally, it would be useful to provide a device to solve the aforementioned problem without a major modification in the overall design of the filter elements.